


Is That a Wedding Ring?

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least until it was decided for them, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dragon_Shaman who picked #048 - We accidentally got married in Vegas from the Fluffy Prompts List.<br/>Basically cliché mixed with Fenders…and in an AU setting again (obviously xD)<br/>Also lame titles are lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Wedding Ring?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_Shaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Shaman/gifts).



It felt like a pretty good day ahead.

He was naked and in a warm, clean bed with someone who happened to smell really good. That the smell was familiar told Anders he wasn’t about to wake up next to a complete stranger – or someone he’d rather not see in daylight. His ass was sore, which meant he’d had a pretty _fucking_ – pun intended – amazing night.

Humming happily, Anders rolled over and wrapped himself around the other man’s slender form, nuzzling into soft hair that smelled like sex and sweat, a wicked grin forming on his lips. Just pressing himself against his bedmate’s backside, his cock stirring with interest, managed to make Anders forget about the slight headache and dizziness, which he knew stemmed from one glass too many the previous night.

“Whatever we did last night, it must have been awesome,” Anders told the other man and received a grunt in return.

“Where the fuck are we anyway?”

Anders cracked one eye open and glanced around. Big, clean-smelling bed. Sparse furniture. Picture window revealing the city’s skyline against the pale morning sky.

“Hotel, I believe.”

Another grunt and then the body in Anders’ loose hold shifted. Green eyes opened a fraction, almost accusing as they looked at him.

  
“Hungover?” Anders asked and Fenris huffed out a laugh, only to groan and clutch at his head.

“Stop talking,” Fenris told him. “I can’t deal with you early in the morning and hungover.”

“Never stopped you before,” Anders murmured, still grinning as he groped around beneath the pile of blankets, left hand coming to rest on a slender hip and squeezing. He felt Fenris’ hand bury in his hair and only then realized he’d practically used the other man’s left arm as pillow.

Something caught in his tousled hair, tugging sharply and Anders winced before batting at the offending hand. “Ow,” he complained, “watch it.”

“Didn’t do anything,” Fenris drawled.

“You pulled on my hair!”

“I did not!” Fenris’ hand disentangled itself; again, it got caught in blond strands and Anders winced, smacking the other man’s hip.

“Ow! Fenris!”

“Hold still, damnit!” With a growl and a final tug, Fenris’ hand came free. Anders sighed and snuggled against him, ready for a few more hours of sleep. But Fenris was suddenly tensing up in his hold and Anders frowned into tanned skin.

  
“What’s wrong?”

“The hell is this?” Fenris muttered, pushing Anders’ head off his shoulder to free his arm, accompanied by Anders making rather unhappy noises about the rough treatment.

“Stop moving!” Anders complained and caught Fenris’ wrist. “What?”

Both men blinked at the sight of a slender gold band around Fenris’ ring finger.

“Where did you get that one?” Anders asked, confused. “Is that…is that a wedding ring?”

Fenris snarled and kicked down the warm covers, pulling Anders’ hand away from his hip and holding it up.

“Could ask you the same.”

Anders’ lips pursed as he looked at the matching ring on his left hand while Fenris was glaring daggers at him.

“Why are we wearing matching gold rings?”

“Where _are_ we?” Fenris growled into the silence of the room and scrambled to get out of their bed. Naked as the day he was born, he squinted at the bright sunlight coming through the windows and eyed the skyline stretched out before them. Anders allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of Fenris’ firm ass.

  
“Still Vegas,” Fenris eventually murmured.

  
“Well, I am relieved to hear we have not ended up in the twilight zone,” Anders remarked dryly.

“It’s too early for your terrible sense of humor,” Fenris huffed out and glanced at the floor, a disgusted expression on his face. Anders watched him lift his left foot and shake it, effectively getting rid of a sheet of paper that had been stuck to it. Fenris picked it up and squinted at it.

  
“What you got there?” Anders asked around a yawn.

“A…marriage certificate…” Despite Fenris’ natural tan, Anders could see him pale slightly, eyebrows lifting impossibly high.

“Oh? Who got married and why weren’t we invited?”

“ _We_ did.”

Another yawn. “Well, consider me severely pissed off that we had to miss out on the cake – wait, _what_?”

“Stupid!” Fenris snarled and attempted to throw the certificate at Anders, realizing belatedly that paper was not something to throw and hit someone in the face with. It glided to the floor and landed sadly in front of Fenris’ naked feet.

“What do you mean _we_ got married?” Anders exclaimed.

“Why are you asking me?” Fenris shot right back. “I usually drink enough to forget what the hell I am doing. You’re supposed to be the sober one!”

Anders groaned and buried his face in the pillows. Both hands clutching at the fabric, he became all the more aware of the cool metal on his left hand and realization over what must have happened the night before had his pulse speed up.

He was married. To Fenris.

A very angry, very hungover Fenris who was pacing the room. A man he’d been sort-of-dating for…a few years? But you really had to squint at the dating part because even to this day, Anders wasn’t exactly sure _what_ they were apart from pretty consistent fuck buddies who also occasionally spent a free afternoon or evening together, going out for dinner, see a movie or just hang out with their friends. Vegas had been their friends’ idea – Fenris had always wanted to see it, but got easily overwhelmed in large cities with busy streets. So Anders had offered to come along and been delighted that Fenris hadn’t even grumped about it.

“What’s the name of the chapel?” Anders muttered into the pillow. He listened to Fenris stop pacing and pick up the certificate once again, grunting when leaning down made his head throb.

“It only says Little Wedding Chapel,” Fenris eventually replied.

“Does it have the address on it?”

“Yes.” Fenris sounded irritated now. “Why?”

Anders groaned and rolled to his back, blinking up at the perfectly white-washed ceiling. “Well…we can go there, explain we were not in any condition to make such a decision last night and ask if there’s a way to make it undone.”

“Undone.”

“Yes, Fenris. Make sure it’s not registred, take those rings off and pretend it never happened.” Anders paused. “I won’t tell Hawke if you don’t. Or Varric. Or Isabela.”

He heard Fenris inhale sharply; a sound Anders was familiar with. It was usually the first sign of Fenris about to get spitting mad and growl at people, although in their current situation and upon Anders’ suggestion, he failed to see why Fenris would have reason to get upset.

When nothing followed that sharp intake of breath, Anders shrugged and lazily moved his body toward the edge of the bed. As expected, he found his – and Fenris’ – clothes in a pile on the floor. He fished for his t-shirt first, somewhat too cozy on the messy bed still. Yet, he sighed as he finally managed to grab it. “Come on. Let’s get dressed, find you some coffee so you sober up and go to that chapel to –“

“No.”

Anders frowned while he sat up to put his shirt back on. Fenris was still standing there, clutching the certificate and staring angrily at the floor.

“No? No coffee? Alright then.” Another shrugged and Anders reached for his jeans next. He tried to remember if he had worn any underwear yesterday, but figured it didn’t really matter.

There it was, the low growl Anders had been waiting for and he froze. “What now?”

“No,” Fenris said again.

“No what?”

“No, I do not want to have this undone.”

Anders blinked at the other man. “…what are you talking about?”

Fenris gave an exasperated sigh and stared at Anders. It was a somewhat condescending look – for someone not familiar with Fenris, it would feel like he thought they were stupid. Anders had learned that the look was more one of desperation. Fenris often fumbled for words, especially when he meant to say something important or talk about his feelings. He’d cryptically talk around what he actually wanted to say in hope the meaning came across.

“I do not wish for our marriage to be cancelled,” Fenris said, speaking slowly like Anders was an idiot, but in truth, he was carefully choosing his words.

Again, Anders blinked and this time, he could not find words to respond to that.

“My only regret is that I have not been sober when it happened,” Fenris mumbled, blushing furiously and averting his gaze.

Anders’ face broke into a huge smile at the words. “You _do_ like me!” he exclaimed and Fenris huffed, muttering under his breath. The only word Anders could make out was ‘understatement’ and he was sure his smile was going to split his face in half soon.

“You know, I’m pretty sure they videotaped our wedding, Fen.”

  
Fenris smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://lamentaslair.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
